


It's Like The Sun Came Out

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “Are you not going to the common room?” It was Coulson, his voice knocking her out of her thoughts, now longer than ones of self-hatred that had carried her for so long.
Daisy shrugged. “I was going to go to the training room, would you pass that on?”
Coulson gave a small smile, one that was knowing. “You’re not going to want to miss this.”
//Or how the mid-season finale should have ended.





	

Daisy was about to head to her bunk, or to the training room. She needed to clear her head after today, after what Mace has subjected her to. But what Coulson had also said to her, what he could have offered her was still making its way through her mind.

Could she have been Director?

Would she have been a good Director?

Would Coulson have helped her, guided her?

Would her friends?

Surely they would, because they were more than that.

More than friends, more than family.

And maybe, maybe she wasn’t a comic book hero.

But maybe she wasn’t a bad person, a villain either.

“Are you not going to the common room?” It was Coulson, his voice knocking her out of her thoughts, no longer than ones of self-hatred that had she carried for so long.

Daisy shrugged. “I was going to go to the training room, would you pass that on?”

Coulson gave a small smile, one that was knowing. “You’re not going to want to miss this.”

And with that, he left, heading the opposite way to which Daisy was heading. She looked down the corridor towards the training room once more, then ran after Coulson, trying to catch up with him. “Miss what? What do you know?”

***

Upon entering the common room, Daisy already found Mack and Elena in the common room, sitting closer than they ever did. She couldn’t help but wonder if anything had happened between the two of them.

May was already there, looking at a tablet that was sitting on her lap.

And on the sofa, curled up so it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began were FitzSimmons.

She had her head resting on his shoulder, one hand holding his that was resting in his lap, while his other arm was wrapped around her, pulling her close and providing that comfort that she knew that Jemma loved.

And after all they had been through, they deserved it.

But there was something about Fitz, something that Daisy thought was off.

He seemed nervous about something through, his foot tapping nervously on the ground.

“Hey,” Jemma whispered, setting down her bottle of beer and placing her hand on his leg. “You okay?”

He smiled at her, and placed a kiss on her forehead. “’Course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

She shrugged, then tried to burrow herself further within his shoulder.

“Hey,” he whispered, cupping her cheek and kissing her, long, sweet and tender.

Daisy couldn’t help the stupid grin that crossed her face watching the two of them enjoying their moment together. After all they had been through they deserved it.

Once they pulled apart, and they did try to delay that moment, Fitz stood up and looked around the room. Daisy could have sworn that there was a whine of disappointment came from Jemma when he did.

And Fitz himself looked as though he were going to throw up.

But that didn’t stop him from speaking. “I have… I have something to ask, and I couldn’t think of a better moment than now, when we’re altogether.”

He reached into his back pocket and knelt down on one knee and the room held its breath, working out what he was doing.

A gasp from Jemma, bringing her hands to her face in shock, realising just what Fitz was doing, breathed life back into the room.

He smiled up at her, holding out the small velvet box. “Jems, I know this hasn’t always been smooth sailing, but you’re the one that I love, the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with, and you’re my best friend. I share most of my favourite memories with you and I can’t imagine a life without you.” He paused, trying to catch a breath and his voice broke. Daisy could tell that he was crying, but then again, so was she. And Jemma wasn’t faring any better, tears streaming down her face.

Even May looked like she was about to cry.

“So,” Fitz continued, “What I’m trying to ask is Jemma Simmons, will you marry me?”

She nodded, unable to speak as Fitz slid the ring on her finger before she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer and kissing him as though there were no tomorrow.

Daisy shot a glance at Coulson, a smug smile on his face.

Daisy just shook her head, and rolled her eyes as she watched as Fitz used his sleeve to wipe away the tears of happiness that clung to his fiancée’s eyelashes and she couldn’t help but think that maybe, maybe things were going to be alright.

That the sun was finally coming out after so many months of darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically all I wanted was these two to get engaged before Christmas. But NoooOOOOOooo. We can't have that. Sigh. Title comes from Start of Time by Gabrielle Aplin because to me it is a FitzSimmons song. Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
